A Little Too Late
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: Jasmine Cullen, adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, has never known love. What happens when she gets adopted and shown the love that she has been longing for her entire life, not to mention a hot head werewolf imprints on her. How will Jasmine take the situation at hand? Will she accept the imprint and the love she is being given, or wills he run from the love.
1. The Beginning of it All

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _I wrote this story on one of my old accounts. Because I was unable to enter my old account, I had to rewrite it on this one. I however rewrote the whole story and think it is better than it once was. I did not steal this story. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

My name is Jasmine Thomas.

I am fifteen years old and am currently living in a group home for girls who have no parents or parents who can't take care of their own children.

I was considered an orphan.

I was raised to love God, and be a good girl who always listened.

I was treated like an outcast, because of my weight.

I decided that one day I would show all of those girls who I really was, but I was always afraid to do so.

I never followed through.

Most days, I would be in the Library.

I found that reading was a way that I could get away from all of my problems.

My favorite stories were the romantic novels where a wonderful prince charming or awesome guy would sweep the love of his life off her feet and carry her off into the sunset.

I realize now that those stories are just pretend and are not real and will never happen.

Love does not exist and I believe that I am destined to be alone for the rest of my life.

I say this because, of the way that my parents were taken from me.

They were murdered.

I was left in my crib to die, until a neighbor came over because they thought something wasn't right.

They had found my parents on the floor murdered and me crying in my crib.

I don't understand why that happened, but it did.

It's something that has been eating me away inside since I was a little girl.

Today is adoption day, and we are required to wear our best clothing.

The older girls never get picked.

We find that parents want a cute little girl to raise who has no anger or problems.

I however am not that cute little girl with no problems.

I weigh at least two hundred pounds and am big bones with glasses that have tape keeping them together.

I eat whenever I get stressed or cry, which is a lot, due to the fact that I am the nerd that gets picked on not only at the group home, but also at school.

They used to shove me in lockers, but when I started to not fit, they got creative.

My backpack would be weighed down with books, and signs taped to it.

I was pointed at and laughed at. Every year, I would never get picked.

No one wanted to give me a chance.

No one believed in me.

So, this year, I decided I was going to sit in the library and read the medical journals that I had been dying to get my hands on.

I loved anything to do with medicine.

The thought of being a doctor to save someone's life was more than I could ever dream of. My grades in school were amazing.

I had straight A's.

I told myself that if I was to get some good in my life, then I would have to earn it myself, because nothing was going to come my way unless I fought for it.

Today, we had school and were to report right back to the group home for adoption day.

During the time we were at school, parents would get a lecture on us girls, and get to see a slideshow of us.

The nuns would tell the parents a little bit about us and our background, and then move to the next girl.

My story always made no one want me, because they didn't want the emotional drama of helping me to overcome whatever it is that I had to overcome.

I never really thought about it, because I was so little.

All I had ever known was the feeling of being alone and an outcast.

I never had a mother to tuck me in or sing me to sleep.

I never had a father's lap to sit on, or even the feeling of having a father read me a bedtime story.

I wanted brothers and sisters to play with, who would accept me and love me. It was all I ever wanted.

I wanted the feeling of being loved and having a family.

Every year, I said a prayer to get adopted, and every year, they would pass me up.

This year, as I have already said, I decided to skip out, because I was positive that I already knew the outcome of my adoption day fate.

So, I went to school, got picked on, and then went back to the group home.

As I walked back, the things that they said floated around in my brain.

" _No one is ever going to adopt someone like you, you're too fat_!"

" _Who would ever want to adopt you, a murderer didn't even choose you when he murdered your family!"_

" _No one will ever love you, so why don't you just give up now!"_

" _You're too fat to be beautiful, you're ugly, so just accept it now before it's too late!"_

I felt the tears start to flow down my face.

I quickly wiped them away, and walked into the home.

I walked up the stairs and went to the room that I shared with three other girls.

I was too heavy to be on the top bunk, so I had one of the bottom bunks.

I placed my bag on my bed, and headed to the library.

The rules were that you had to leave all door open, unless it was the bathroom, so due to the fact of no one obeying the rules, the nuns had the doors removed, except for the bathroom doors.

I wished then and there that there was door to close, because I really didn't want to be found.

I grabbed the first volume of the medical journal and sat on the couch by the fireplace.

The nuns had already started it, so I didn't need to do that.

I sighed and sat on the couch.

I grabbed a blanket, and snuggled in to read the journal, hoping it would help pass the time, so that I would once again not be saddened by the fact that I was not adopted.

* * *

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I sat in the living room, reading the newspaper.

The house was quiet, due to the fact that the rest of the family was on a hunting trip.

I liked having the house to myself once in a while.

I decided to stay back, because I was thinking over something that Esme had said to me.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Carlisle, I know that we are vampires, and we were robbed of normal lives, but I can't help but feel that something in me is missing." She said.

I sighed and walked up to my wife.

"What could be missing?" I asked.

Esme studied me a moment and then spoke.

"A child of my own. I see Bella and Renesme and I know that I will never be able to have that." She said.

I sighed.

"Esme, we are not able to produce a child, let alone have one around a bunch of vampires who are still learning to control their thirst." I said.

Esme nodded. "I know, it's just sometimes, I wish that I could have a daughter. I would love with all my soul to be a mother and treat my child with love and affection." She said.

I nodded.

"I understand what you are saying. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosie are vampires. It's not the same as raising your child and then having them become a vampire. I would never wish this life on anyone, but to have a child to sit on my lap and read a bedtime story to, listening to you singing them to sleep, or even tuck in at night. That would be wonderful. No words can describe the feeling of joy that would bring me to have a child with you." I said.

Esme smiled.

"So you have thought about it too?" she asked.

I nodded and placed my hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them with my cold hands.

"Yes, I have thought about it for centuries." I said.

Esme smiled.

"Carlisle, can we adopt a child?" she asked.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

The fire crackled and brought me out of my memory.

I had not answered Esme that day. I had told her we would talk about it later.

We never did. I looked back down to the paper and continued to read.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and the paper blew out of my hands.

I was caught off guard, so I did not catch it. I slowly got up and walked over to the window and shut it.

I then turned around and picked up the newspaper.

There was an advertisement that caught my eye.

I swallowed, even though I didn't need to.

Could it be that fate was trying to tell me something?

The add was for the local girls group home, telling about adoption day.

I sighed and stood up, my eyes never leaving the newspaper.

I knew that this was what Esme and I needed.

We both wanted a child, and adopting a child who needed a home was exactly what we needed.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Esme's number.

"Hey honey!" she said.

I smiled.

Her voice always brought chills to my soul.

"Esme, come home please, when you are finished. We have somewhere to be today." I said.

Esme sighed.

"Okay, well I have finished, so I'll come right away." She said.

"Okay, be safe, see you in a…." I was cut short when I heard Esme enter behind me.

I smiled and turned around.

"You, my dear wife, do not waste any time." I said.

Esme shrugged.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

I held up the paper and watched her face light up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Truly." Was my only reply.

Esme smiled.

"Let's go." She said.

Hand in hand, we walked out our front door, and walked to the car.

As we drove, Esme was smiling to herself, no doubt thinking about how she would spoil this child.

I could tell that this is what my Esme needed to be complete.

I smiled and looked at the road as we drove to the group home.

I parked the car and Esme and I walked in.

We signed in, and were handed mass amounts of paperwork.

Esme and I completed the paperwork together and then handed it back to the Nun.

"Well, that was fast!" she said.

Both Esme and I chuckled.

"Usually it takes a good two hours for people to finish that paperwork. You two must have really worked together to get it done." She said.

Being vampires had it perks, like being able to speed read and write.

Of course, we were not going to reveal that.

I smiled and placed an arm around my Esme.

"We are a good team, and I have a wonderful woman to be by my side." I replied.

The Nun smiled.

"That's nice." She said.

If I didn't know any better, I almost could see the hint of a blush creeping up on Esme, but being vampires, we didn't blush.

"Right this way to the living room. That's where the presentation will be." She said.

Esme and I followed the Nun to the living room and sat down to wait for the presentation to begin.

We waited and a couple of other parents came into the room to join us.

One of the woman began to talk to us.

"Oh, is this your first time?" she asked.

Esme nodded.

"Oh, that's wonderful. This is our third time! We always end up with a wonderful little girl." She said.

Esme and I smiled.

"Oh, how many children do you have?" asked Esme.

The woman smiled.

"We have four little girls." She said.

"That's wonderful." I said.

The man smiled.

"Yes, but this time, I wanted a boy, but my wife wanted a girl, so that's what we get." He said.

I could tell that from his heartbeat, he was not happy at all.

The woman continued to chat Esme's ears off until the presentation began.

The Nuns began and showed us all the cute little girls first.

Then they showed us the girls who were around ten years old.

I could see that Esme's eyes were filled with joy at all the prospects.

Then a girl of fifteen popped up on the screen. I looked at Esme and saw a sadness come over her eyes.

I leaned over and whispered to Esme. "Everything ok?" I asked.

Esme nodded.

"This poor girl must have gone through so much! She has been here her whole life, and to never get adopted. She needs love." Said Esme.

I smiled.

"And I suppose you want to give it to her." I said.

The lights turned on, and the Nuns finished the presentation saying that the girls would be home from school soon, and that we could meet them then.

The woman who had previously talked to Esme began to talk again.

"Oh, did you see the little cuties? I can't wait to meet them." She said.

Esme smiled.

"I feel bad for the fifteen year old girl, Jasmine." I said.

Esme nodded and took my hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.

"Oh..you're one of those." Said the woman.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"One of what?" I asked.

"Well, I would never take a child who had that baggage, it's too much work for me." She said.

Esme sighed and I knew she had just made up her mind.

I looked at the woman and my smiled faded.

"We feel that every child has the right to be loved." I said.

"Are you saying that I don't think all children should be loved?" asked the woman.

"We didn't say that, you did." I replied.

The woman stuck up her nose, stood up, and left the room, dragging her poor husband behind her.

Esme smiled and looked at me.

"How do you always know exactly what to say?" she asked.

I smiled and hugged my wife.

The Nuns came into the room, and addressed us.

"Ok, the children will be home from school, so if there is a girl that you would like to meet, just come to us, and we will tell you where to find them." She said.

I looked at Esme.

"Jasmine?" I asked.

Esme smiled.

"Have you picked up Edward's gift?" she asked.

I chuckled and we walked up to the Nun to speak about Jasmine.

"Hello, did you have a girl in mind?" asked the Nun.

I smiled.

"Yes, we were interested in Jasmine." I said.

The Nun sucked in a breath.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Because we have plenty of other little girls who might suit you better." She said.

Esme smiled.

"No thank you, we would like to speak with Jasmine." She said.

The Nun was quiet for a moment, thinking on what we had just said, and then spoke.

"She's up in the Library." She said, pointing up the stairs, after much thought.

We thanked the Nun and walked up the stairs to the library.

We walked hand in hand and soon found the library.

We peered into the Library to see the young girl snuggled on the couch, holding a medical journal.

If my heart could beat, it would have leapt right then and there.

I smiled and looked at Esme who was smiling.

If we could cry, I knew tears would be streaming down her face at this very moment.

We walked into the library and Jasmine's eyes looked up to meet ours.

My first thought upon seeing her eyes, was seeing all the pain in them.

This little girl was truly lost to the concept of love, and I knew right then and there that this girl, of fifteen, was the little girl that Esme and I would be bringing home today, if she would have us.


	2. Getting Started

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 **Jasmine's P.O.V.**

I looked up to see a couple walking towards me.

"You two must be lost, the adoption room is downstairs." I said.

"Oh, we're not lost." Said the woman. I looked up and studied them.

The woman had golden blond hair that reached a little past her shoulders.

She had beautiful eyes that were orbs of gold and brown, as did her husband.

He had blond hair, and was a little taller than his wife.

They were both very pale, which I assumed was because we were living in Forks.

It rained all the time, and the sun barley shown.

I looked at my skin compared to their skin.

I was darker than them.

I looked up and noticed that their skin was perfect. In fact, they looked perfect.

I was very self-conscious around these two people.

They looked amazing and I didn't.

The man spoke first.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen." He said.

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

The Nuns had always taught me to be respectful to my elders.

Carlisle Cullen sat in the chair across from me.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

I shrugged. "An old medical journal I found." I said.

Carlisle's brow rose.

"You like medicine?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, I want to be a doctor someday." I said.

Esme smiled and the two of them shared a look.

"Want to know something really cool about my husband?" asked Esme as she sat down next to me.

I nodded and continued to scroll through the medical journal.

"He is a doctor." She said.

My head shot up instantly.

I could see that they registered the surprise on my face.

"Really? That's so cool. How did you become one?" I asked.

I had so many questions to ask, but I didn't want to seem too much.

That always got me not adopted.

Carlisle chuckled.

"I became a doctor after I went to college. I attended Harvard Medical School." He said.

"Wow, that' a good one." I said.

"I always wanted to go there." I said.

I looked out the window to see that it was raining out.

I sighed and looked back at the medical journal.

Esme spoke.

"You know, my husband has a whole library of medical journals, as well as many interesting books." She said.

I looked up and met her eyes.

She seemed really nice.

I would really like someone like her to tuck me in at night.

I looked away, because I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I always got hurt when I did that.

Carlisle spoke next.

"Jasmine, how would you like to be adopted by us?" he asked.

My breathing stopped and I looked up to meet their gazes.

Was this a joke?

Was it just people playing with me?

As if they read my minds, Esme scooted closer to me.

"Carlisle and I have four other children, who are grown up. They still live with us, but we have so much love that we felt we needed to share it with someone else." She said.

I looked in between the two of them.

This was not a joke. They were being serious.

"I think…..I think I would like that." I said.

Esme smiled and took my hand in hers.

I flinched at first, because I didn't know that's what it was supposed to feel like.

She stopped and studied me.

"Jasmine, I'm not going to hurt you. Neither of us are. We want to share the love we have with you. Will you come home with us, and be our daughter?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I would like that more than anything." I said and hugged her.

Esme smiled and hugged me back.

She was cold, but if felt good to get a hug that was not going to make me end up in a locker or worse.

Carlisle stood up and walked over to us and then bent down to my level.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked.

I eagerly nodded, and stood up, leaving the journal where it was.

"Do you have many things?" asked Esme.

I shook my head.

"No, not much, but you can come see if you like!" I said to her.

Esme smiled.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get the paperwork started." Said Carlisle.

Carlisle walked out of the room and Esme followed me to my area to pack the little things I had.

* * *

 **Carlisle's P.O.V.**

I was thrilled that Jasmine wanted to be part of our family. It would be tricky, but I knew that she would be safe and taken care of.

I walked down the stairs and heard a couple of the girls talking.

"Who would want to adopt Jasmine, she's fat, and ugly." Said the little girl.

"I don't know, she seems nice." Said the other little girl.

The older girl, who first spoke, replied with a rude answer.

"Her parents were murdered, and the murderer left her, she is so ugly that the murderer left her, why would a normal parent want her, if a murderer didn't even want her?" said the little girl.

My heart sank.

That's why Jasmine was upstairs and not in the main room for adoption day. No one had wanted her because of her background.

I vowed then and there that I would tell Esme and that we would show this little girl true love and what family was all about.

I walked up to the Nun and spoke.

"Who do I talk to about paperwork?" I asked.

The Nun gasped.

"You are going to adopt Jasmine?" she asked.

I nodded.

"My wife and I feel that she would fit perfectly into our family." I said.

The nun stuttered.

"But…But…She's fifteen." She said.

I nodded.

"Yes, she is, is there a problem?" I asked.

The Nun shook her head.

"No…no not at all. I'll start the paperwork." She said.

I nodded and watched as the Nun bustled off to speak to another Nuns, and upon listening heard that they could not believe it.

The Nun finally came back with the paperwork, just as Esme and Jasmine were coming downstairs.

I smiled at my two girls.

I stopped and realized that I had just thought of them as My TWO girls.

I liked it.

Esme and I signed the paperwork, and took Jasmine's hands in ours.

We walked out the door, and headed to our car.

I placed Jasmine's one suitcase in the trunk, and we got settled into the car.

Jasmine's stomach growled and she crossed her arms over her belly.

I looked at Esme who nodded.

"Are you hungry?" asked Esme.

Jasmine studied us for a moment, and upon reassuring herself that we were in fact going to take care of her, answered.

"Yes, I am." She said.

I nodded.

"So, what would you like to eat?" I asked.

I could tell that Jasmine was thinking.

"I could really go for a hot dog." She said.

I smiled.

"Okay, well, there is a hot dog restaurant on our way home, would you like that?" I asked.

* * *

 **Jasmine's P.O.V.**

"Okay, well, there is a hot dog restaurant on our way home, would you like that?" asked Carlisle.

I stopped.

"Home?" I asked.

Esme smiled and nodded.

"Yes, our home." She said and patted my knee.

I felt the tears coming and this time, I didn't hold them back.

I cried.

Esme got out of the front seat and scooted into the back with me, and just held me.

"Shh, it's okay." She said.

I nodded into her.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have never had a home." I said.

Esme nodded.

I looked up to see that Carlisle was twisted in his seat to see us.

"It's perfectly normal to have these feelings. You can call us whatever you want, and talk to us about anything." Said Carlisle.

I nodded.

"I've never had a mommy or daddy before. I never had this feeling of family" I Said.

Esme smiled.

"Well, we are here for you." She said.

I nodded and Esme buckled her seat belt next to me.

"I think MY girl needs me back here." She said.

I smiled, noticing her emphasis on MY girl.

Carlisle turned around and started the car, and we were off.

We drove up to the mall.

"We are at the mall?" I asked.

Carlisle turned to me as we got out of the car.

"Yes, I realized that you need to pick out stuff for your room, like furniture, and clothes." He said.

I smiled.

"So, we thought after you eat, we could get that for your room, and get you all settled today." Said Esme.

I nodded.

"Okay." was my reply.

This was all new for me.

We walked into the mall and Carlisle ordered me a hot dog.

I noticed that they didn't order food for themselves.

I merely shook it off as that they had already eaten.

When I finished eating, we went to the first floor of the mall.

We then went to justice. I loved that store.

"Well, let's get you some clothes." She said.

"Alice is going to be so mad at me." She said.

"Who's Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, Alice is our other daughter." She said.

I stopped.

"Wait, so I have sisters?" I asked.

Esme and Carlisle looked at me.

"Yes, and two brothers too. There is Edward, Emmett, Rosie, and Alice." She said.

"And Edward is married to Bella and they have a daughter named Renesme." Said Carlisle.

I smiled.

"So do we all live together?" I asked.

Esme nodded.

"Yes, we do." She said, taking my hand and leading me to a rack of clothes that were my size.

I will admit I was embarrassed at my size, but Esme didn't even mention it.

She just shopped and helped me pick out clothes that I liked.

I was surprised at how accepting she was.

I looked at Carlisle who sat down outside the changing rooms.

Esme waited outside the door for me to change.

I walked out of the room and looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a pair of jeans, and a cute top with a flower on it.

I turned and looked at Esme and Carlisle.

Their eyes lit up with joy.

"You look beautiful." Said Esme.

I turned to Carlisle who nodded in agreement.

"I believe that is an outfit that we will be purchasing." Said Carlisle.

I smiled and went back to try on more clothes.

The rest of the day went like this.

We went from shop to shop till we had no more room to hold anymore bags.

I was surprised on how many things they purchased me.

"You guys don't have to buy me all this." I said.

Esme smiled and Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, we can afford it, so let us spoil you a little." Said Carlisle.

I nodded.

We took this opportunity to bring the bags we had to the car, and then came back into the mall.

"Okay, now, for your room!" said Esme.

Carlisle chuckled at his wife's enthusiasm.

"What is your favorite color?" asked Esme.

I smiled. "I like pink!" I said.

Carlisle chuckled as Esme literally jumped up and down in delight.

"Me too!" she said.

"Okay, a pink room we shall get." Said.

We went from store to store and got everything that Esme thought I would need, or not need, or just even like.

We finally finished, and headed to the Car.

The furniture was being delivered as we spoke.

I was surprised that they could afford this.

We drove in the car, and finally got to the house.

I stepped out of the car to see the most beautiful house.

It was white and had glass windows.

I smiled and we got my bags and walked into the house.

Esme placed the bags on the couch, as did I and Carlisle.

The furniture was delivered and sitting in the living room.

I smiled and turned to Esme and Carlisle.

I hugged Esme.

"Thank you so much." I said.

Esme smiled and hugged me back.

"Shall we get you settled?" she asked.

I nodded and followed Esme up the stairs to my new room.

We walked down the hall and Esme opened up two double doors.

I walked in to the biggest and beautiful room that was actually pink.

I smiled and looked at Esme.

"Let's unpack." She said.

I nodded and the three of us unpacked.

It was actually a nice and fun time together.

I will always remember that moment with them.

It is one of those memories that keep you going when the times get rough.

I was happy to have it.

We finally finished unpacking, and I was starting to get hungry again.

My stomach was calling to me.

Carlisle laughed.

"I think someone is hungry." He said.

I nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." I said.

Esme chuckled.

"Well, I have not gone shopping yet, so Pizza sound good?" she asked. I nodded.

Esme picked up the phone and walked out of the room to order pizza.

Carlisle turned to me and watched as I sat on my bed that was literally built into the wall.

It was really cool.

"The rest of the family are on a trip, they will be back tomorrow." He said.

I nodded and yawned.

"I think you are tired. Why don't you get changed into your pajamas, and then we can have pizza" he said.

I smiled.

"Sounds good." I said.

Carlisle left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Carlisle's P.O.V.**

I went down to see Esme paying the pizza man.

"All good?" she asked.

I nodded.

"She is getting changed and then she can eat pizza." I said.

Esme smiled.

"How do you think the kids will handle it?" she asked.

I sighed and hugged Esme.

"I think that Alice, Emmett, and Jasper will love it, and that Edward will warm up to her soon. As far as Rosalie goes, I think it will take some time, or they will hit it off best out of everyone." I replied.

Esme smiled.

"Good." She said.

"Now, let's go give her pizza." She said.

I nodded and followed Esme up the stairs to Jasmine's room.

We knocked on the door but there was no answer.

We could hear Jasmine's steady breathing though the door.

I smiled at Esme and pushed the door open.

There she was, asleep like a little angel.

Esme placed the pizza down on her desk, and walked over to her.

She covered her with the blanket, and gave her a kiss on the head.

I smiled and did the same.

We grabbed the pizza and slowly snuck out of the room, closing the door behind us.

We walked down to the kitchen and placed the pizza in the fridge.

"Well, I knew we would need this eventually." Said Esme.

I chuckled.

"Are you happy, my love?" I asked.

Esme smiled.

"More than you know." She said and then gave me a kiss.


End file.
